


Safety

by lasihiutale



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You always felt out of place in your hometown. Then you decide to go on a little adventure to the old mansion on the hill.





	Safety

You always felt like you didn’t fit your hometown. Everyone was just too eccentric, even your own family didn’t care about else than looking good in your neighbor’s eyes. The houses were bright-colored, and everyone competed with each other about how pretty their houses and yards are.

You often walked along the streets and tried to ignore the disapproving glares from the old ladies at their front yards.

“There they go again, that L/N kid. They will never understand how they shame our home street…” you heard them whisper every time you walked by. When you were younger, their words made you extremely sad, but by now you had learned to ignore their talking and just continue walking. Be like you hadn’t heard them say anything.

You had thought about checking the old “haunted mansion” for ages. You just hadn’t all the courage to walk there. Other kids at your neighborhood swore that people had gone there and they never came back. Though, you didn’t fully believe them and you were intrigued to go there – see where all that fuss came from.

And one day, you gathered your courage and went there.

—

The great, heavy door made a long and loud creaking sound as you opened it. You grimaced at the voice and carefully stepped in, before closing the door behind you. You stood at the hall of the mansion for a while, before proceeding.

There were large shelves with… the strangest objects you’d ever seen. Gloves which had little spikes on the fingertips, shoes which had two springs at the bottom of them. And then there was a large… thing with blades? You were just about to take a closer look at it, when you heard a voice from your right. You whipped your head at the direction of the sound, momentarily being sure that it’s one of the teens who were there to scare you. You weren’t quick enough to see the causer of the voice, but you saw a flicker of a shadow of theirs, disappearing to one of the rooms.

“Hello?” you carefully asked and took a few steps towards the room. They didn’t answer, but you heard someone moving. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” you said, quietly as you were approaching the room. You stopped right beside the doorway and stood there for a bit.

“You will be afraid of me.” someone said in a soft, fearful voice and you tilted your head in confusion.

“Why would I be afraid of you?”

“If… if I come to you, you must stay back.” he quickly said and you heard a voice again. It was like some blades were gently clanging together. Like the voice of scissors.

“Okay, I’ll stay back.” you said and took few steps away from the doorway. You heard him sigh and then slow steps coming closer.

When he came out of the room, your every brain cell told you to be scared. To scream and run and never come back. But for some reason, your heart told you to stay in place and not to be scared.

He was inhumanly pale, his hair was a big mess and looked like nobody had never brushed it and he was clothed in some kind of leather-bodysuit. But the most eye-catching feature in him was his hands. Every finger had been replaced with a blade. You furrowed your eyebrows and took a step forward. He flinched and lifted his blade-hands to his face.

“Don’t come any closer!” he presumably attempted to shout, but it was more like a whimper. Shortly after that, you heard a whisper from him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

It was silent for a moment, as you both were just standing there. You observed the man for a bit and bit your lip.

“Are you living here – all alone?” your voice was still calm and maybe just that made the man lower his blades. He realized you weren’t afraid of him.

“Yes…” he whispered and lowered his head. You reached your hand towards him.

“Can I come closer? I promise to watch your hands.” you smiled at him and his face looked puzzled for a moment. Then he – very slowly and hesitantly – nodded. You took three slow steps closer to him and looked at his facial features. He had so many old scars on his face, and for some reason, he didn’t seem so scared anymore.

“Why you aren’t scared of me?” he suddenly asked, and you lifted your gaze to look straight into his eyes.

“I don’t think you’re scary. If you were scary, you would purposely make me scared.” you said, and your gaze flickered from his face to his hands and back to his face. “And I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.“

His face was suddenly filled with surprise and he was quiet for a moment. Then he turned his gaze away from you.

“You should probably go. Your parents are wondering where you are and then – they come here and-“ his voice disappeared suddenly. It was like some memory consumed him for a moment.

“I’m fine with where I am now.” you said and gently placed your hand on his shoulder. This time, he didn’t flinch, and his eyes were full of wonder as you looked at each other in the eyes. And then he smiled the first time, as he realized you genuinely wanted to be his friend.

For some reason, you felt extremely safe with him. You didn’t fear him, and he didn’t fear you. And from that day forward, you had a friend who didn’t judge you – and he had a friend who didn’t judge him. And it made you both unbelievably happy.


End file.
